Tony Pope
Anthony "Tony" Pope (March 22, 1947 – February 11, 2004) was an American voice actor. He was the husband of voice actress Patricia Lentz and the father of voice actress Marcella Lentz-Pope. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985) - Newton Gimmick (ep62) *Creepy Crawlers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Geppetto *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1997) - Boy (ep3), Cousteau (ep3) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Waiter (ep52) *Pole Position (1984) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Scientist (ep44) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Sergeant Garcia *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1986) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - God (ep98) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Go West, Young Man! (1995) - Additional Voices *LeapFrog: Letter Factory (2003) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory (2003) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Muhammed: The Last Prophet (2002) - Salman *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The King and I (1999) - Burmese Emissary *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Father, Old General 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Junior 'TV Specials' *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Sport Goofy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Fish Vendor (ep2), Kaoru's Grandfather *Arc the Lad (2001) - Mayor Galuano *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 1 (ep23), Official (ep2), Scientist (ep14) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2003) - Mulga *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Old Man (ep15) *Gad Guard (2004) - Parts Shop Owner (ep4) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Papa, Thomas (ep11) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Professor Uekusa *Last Exile (2003) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Dando Customer (ep6), Principal (ep7), Town Counselor (ep6) *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Sorajiro Tsukishima *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Manman (eps2-5) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Aristotle's Pupil (ep12), Council Member B (ep5), Fool (ep6), Kid (ep5), Knight (ep10), Man E (ep5), Man in Crowd B (ep5), Meat Vendor (ep5), Officer (ep11), Soldier (ep7), Soldier (ep11), Soldier A (ep8), Spectator B (ep6), Spectator D (ep6) *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Chief (ep2), Doctor (ep5), Kanami's Grandfather (ep1) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Tessai Onizuka *The Big O (2001) - Gieseng (ep6) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Hobo (ep10) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003) - Rokuta's Father (ep11) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Black Kite, Muscle Man (ep22) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Corey (ep5), Golgol 30 (ep18), Kihano (ep1), Sergio (ep11) *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Director (ep19), Suzuki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (1989) - Colonel Shikishima, Interrogator *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Express 999 (1981) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Shunsaku Ban *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Drunk Federation Soldier A, Smith *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Federation Officer, Johann Ibrahim Revil, Zeon Officer *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Majaho 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Chidokuro, Oboro *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Crash Site Supervisor, Hiker 2, Soldier *Fake (2000) - Chief, Jaco *Gatchaman (1997) - Galacter Commander (ep3) *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Mimizu-man (ep2) *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Announcer, Bob, Various Bodyguards *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis General A (ep9), Doctor (ep8), Dry's Assistant, Strawberry 9 Co-Pilot (ep10) *Puppet Princess (2001) - Head Ninja *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cockpit (1999) - Baffstein (ep1) *Ys (2002-2003) - Klaze Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Silly Songs (1988) - Goofy *Mickey Mouse Disco (1979) - Goofy *Mickey Mouse Splashdance (1983) - Goofy *Pardners (1980) - Goofy *Yankee Doodle Mickey (1980) - Goofy 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Read Along: Star Wars: A New Hope (1997) - Wilhuff Tarkin *Disney TaleSpin: The Seeds of Victory (1991) - Islander Chief, Pilot 1 *Disney The Lion King: The Brightest Star (1994) - Cheetah *The Talking Mickey Mouse Show: The Impossible Journey (1986) - Goofy *The Talking Mickey Mouse Show: The Secret Island (1986) - Goofy *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Lost in Boggley Woods (1986) - Newton Gimmick *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Teddy and the Mudblups: Is Being Neat Hard to Do? (1985) - Newton Gimmick *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Airship (1985) - Newton Gimmick *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Missing Princess (1985) - Newton Gimmick *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Wooly What's-it (1985) - Newton Gimmick Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Boss, Movie Actor 1, Sushi Chef, Zombies *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Master Mao Shan 'Movies' *Back to the Future (1985) - 1985 Radio Newscaster *Breaking the Rules (1992) - Additional Voices *Cherry 2000 (1987) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Invasion Earth: The Aliens Are Here (1988) - Alien Voices *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Kill Me Again (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Spaced Invaders (1990) - Giggywig *The Ambulance (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Goofy, Wolf *Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices 'Stage Shows' *Disney Musical Fantasy (1994) - Geppetto 'TV Series' *The Facts of Life (1984) - The Computer (ep111) Video Games 'Video Games' *Arcade America (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Elzik, Guard *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Horace Badun *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Horace Badun *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Out *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) - Frankie *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Frankie, The Bookworm *JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Kindergarten Reading (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) - Edison *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (1997) - Additional Voices *Monopoly Party (2002) - Mr. Monopoly *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Lazlow, Moose, Roadrunner *Pyramid: Challenge of the Pharaoh's Dream (1996) - Additional Voices *Sam & Max: Hit the Road (1993) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - Nimrud *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1993) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - C-3PO, Death Star Commander, Yoda *Star Wars: Trilogy: Arcade (1998) - C-3PO, Rebel A *The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (1993) - Narration *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Stool 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Capital District Air Command *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Geppetto Theme Park Attractions *Alice in Wonderland (1983) - Cheshire Cat, King of Hearts Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (145) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 1979-2004. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2004-2005. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors